


Could you please and thank you take me home

by larascasse, mistress_shiny



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Daniil likes knives, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marcus has a kink, it's always the quiet ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt<br/>Daniil likes knives. It's a hobby of his: throwing them, spinning them. Marcus just happens to love pain, and seeing Daniil play around with those sharp blades reduces him to a hot mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you please and thank you take me home

Marcus is looking for somewhere quiet, away from the media, away from the team, away from the disaster that had been FP1. He turns a corner to a secluded spot he found this morning only to find the space already occupied. Daniil is there already, racesuit and nomex pushed down to his waist in deference to the Malaysian heat, shifting his weight back and forth like a martial artist looking for balance. There is a flash as something metallic catches the sunlight and Marcus’s breath catches in his throat as Daniil flicks his wrist and a shot of silver embeds itself into a stack of used tyres.

Daniil spins at the sudden sound, another blade already in his hand and Marcus freezes like a deer in the headlights. Marcus takes an involuntary step backwards but Daniil just grins at him.  
“Marcus! You found my hiding spot.” Daniil spins the slim blade between his fingers as he greets him and Marcus can’t help but stare at the flashing metal as it appears and disappears in Daniil’s long fingers. Tall gawky Daniil, who looks so uncomfortable in his own skin half the time, now standing here glistening with sweat as he handles the fine blades. 

Marcus clears his throat and drags his eyes aways from the tall Russian’s hands. “I was here this morning, so it was my hiding spot first.”

Daniil merely grins at him and spins, flicking the second knife in the same direction as the first. It embeds itself inches from its partner and Daniil hoots in triumph as he strolls over to the tyres to collect his blades.

“We can share my friend, today did not go so well for you?” 

Marcus tries to concentrate, really he does, but the muscles in Daniil’s back are doing interesting things as he pulls the throwing knives from the tyres and Marcus scrubs a hand over his eyes in a desperate effort to stop staring at his rival’s body.

“Marcus?” Daniil’s voice is closer and it startles him out of his thoughts. Daniil is right there and he is spinning one of those damn knives across his palm, Marcus’s eyes focus on the sharp edge of the blade as it whispers across Daniil’s skin. He lets out an involuntary sound.

“Marcus, it is only practise, don’t worry.” Daniil says as he drags Marcus over to the shade and pulls him down to the cool grass obviously misinterpreting the cause of Marcus’s distress.  
Marcus counts his blessings that while Daniil may not be as awkward as he looks, he is at least as oblivious as befits the youngest driver in the paddock.

They lie there for a few minutes as Daniil recounts a story about a goat, a GP3 car and a sponsor’s daughter to try to cheer him up but Marcus still can’t focus on his words as even though they are lying down, Daniil is still spinning and flicking the blades through the air. He tosses one from hand to hand, rolling it between his fingers, making it dance in the sunlight. Marcus reaches for the tabs of his race suit and pulls hurriedly at the velcro to try to get some air. 

Daniil pauses in his story and glances at him then at the knife spinning in his palm.  
“Oh,” the knife slows to a stop in his hand.”is it the knives, they make you uncomfortable.”   
Marcus pushes himself off the grass and struggles out of the top half of his racesuit as he tries to find the right way to answer.  
“I’ve just, I mean, I didn’t think you would be into something so dangerous.”

Daniil laughs and grabs Marcus by the shoulder pulling him back down to the grass. “We drive the fastest cars in the world every day and you think these are dangerous. No, let me show you. It’s all about control, about knowing your blades” He reaches out and guides the knife into Marcus’s hand and adjusts his grip. Daniil is lying on his side, one hand propping up his head, the other gently pushing Marcus’s fingers around the grip of the knife.

Marcus is suddenly aware of the heat from Daniil’s bare chest pressed against his side, and control is something he prays for as he tightens his hold on the knife. His mouth goes dry, and images of the blade pressing against skin dance around in his mind. He knows he shouldn’t, knows this isn’t the time or place, but his other hand is drawn to the glinting blade, and before he can stop himself, he swipes his thumb along the edge of it. A small sound escapes his lips as the blade cuts through his skin, deep enough for a few drops of red to surface.

Daniil laughs, the deepness of his voice still surprising Marcus even now. “Now you know how sharp it is. Let me look, how bad?” Daniil says as he examines Marcus’s thumb. “It will heal fast. You should see the scars I have.” Daniil puts pressure on Marcus’ thumb, forcing more blood out in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Marcus swallows hard, his heart slamming against his chest, and pulls his hand away from Daniil. He shifts his hips trying to adjust the drape of his suit to cover the bulge in his pants but all this does is draw Daniil’s eyes downwards.

“Marcus?” Daniil’s voice is low and questioning.

Marcus turns his face away from Daniil to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Oh God, Daniil, it’s not you, it’s the knives, I mean, it is you, but it’s what you’re doing with those things.” He clears his throat, stopping himself from saying more than he already has. “I should go.” He struggles to sit up but Daniil’s hand is in the centre of his chest, and Marcus doesn’t even know when he let go of the knife but Daniil has it buried in the grass beside them.

Marcus is kept pinned down on the ground by Daniil, who then straddles him, settling just below his crotch. Daniil yanks the knife from the grass and wipes it on the nomex sleeve hanging by his side. “What are you doing?” Marcus asks in one breath, eyes fixated on the knife that Daniil is now spinning right above him. Daniil stops the knife then, and looks at him with a glint in his eyes that both terrifies and arouses him beyond comprehension. All Marcus can do is watch as the blade approaches his face as traces the outline of his face. Even if he hadn’t shaved this morning, there certainly wouldn’t be a need for it now. His cock twitches, visibly he’s sure, when Daniil lets the cool steel graze over his Adam’s apple. He feels the pressure of the knife when he swallows against it and curls his fingers in the grass on either side of him.

The blade doesn’t linger there too long though. Daniil brings the blade to his own mouth, pressing the flat tip of it to his bottom lip as if it was an extension of his hand.   
“Marcus.” There it is, Daniil saying his name again “Do you want me to stop?”  
Marcus knows he shouldn’t want this, not with Daniil. He sits up and touches his own lips to Daniil’s, the blade still pressed between them.   
“Don’t stop.” he breathes and swears he can taste the metal in the air.  
Daniil smiles and it’s hard and predatory and something flips inside Marcus’s stomach.  
“Take your shirt off.”  
Marcus complies and Daniil pushes him back down until he is lying flat on the grass. He slides a hand inside Marcus’s racing suits and palms Marcus’s cock through his nomex with one hand while he presses the blade across Marcus’ chest, leaving fine white trails that will be gone within hours. Marcus arches his back, forcing the metal deeper into his skin and a thin line of blood rises before Daniil can pull the knife away.

“Marcus.” The word is so much more than a name now, it’s a command and Marcus stills under Daniil’s touch. He swallows hard as Daniil leans forward and presses his mouth to the shallow cut, barely more than a scratch, then slides upwards slotting their mouths together. 

Marcus makes a strangled sound as he tastes the blood on Daniil’s lips and he reaches up to cup Daniil’s neck as he deepens the kiss, chasing the taste of himself in the Russian boy’s mouth. He gets a thrill of satisfaction when Daniil groans and rolls his hips against his and he feels Daniil’s own erection presses into his hip.

Daniil pulls back drawing a ragged breath, eyes hard. He draws the blade slowly across Marcus’s swollen lips. Then the blade is dancing in the air again before it comes gently to rest in the centre of his chest before resuming it’s pattern of tracery across his stomach. Daniil’s hand is on him again, tugging slowly but firmly on his cock through his nomex. Marcus bites down hard on his lip as he feels his orgasm building and he shakes under Daniil’s touch.

“Don’t hold back, Marcus.” Daniil’s voice is low and ragged and it goes straight to Marcus’s cock and he’s cumming hard, spilling messily inside his racesuit, a wet stain spreading through his nomex.

Daniil leans forward again and taps the knife against Marcus’s lips before kissing him swiftly.  
“Good boy. I will call you later, we are not done.”

And with that he’s up hiding the knives away as he pulls on his clothing, Marcus watches as he presses a brief hand to the bulge in his crotch and takes a deep breath before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Could you please and thank you - Peter Searcy
> 
> Co written with the amazing Larascasse as we seek to take over the world one kink at a time.


End file.
